kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Incense
A listing of some of the incenses and fragrances associated with the element of air. Allspice (money, luck) Wear allspice oil to increase luck, especially when gambling. Allspice is added to incense to attract money. Ambergris Ambergris is useful for attracting love as well as lust. As a way to increase passion mix it with a small amount of vanilla and burn on the night of a full moon. Basil (love, wealth, protection) Add basil to food, or sprinkle around the house to attract love. Carry basil in a pouch to attract money and wealth. Make a wreath of basil tied with red and black ribbon for protection. Benzoin Burning benzoin can purify a room and if mixed with frankincense and burned during the new moon it can help to increase psychic powers and clear confusion. to clear a room of unwanted vibrations. Mix benzoin with frankincense and burn during the new moon to clear confusion, and increase psychic powers. Carnation (strength, healing) Wear carnation oil to promote physical strength. Add carnation oil to frankincense resin and burn to promote healing. Frankincense (spirituality) Burn Frankincense to consecrate ritual space. Anoint candles to be used on the altar for ritual with frankincense oil. Galangal (money, lust, protection, psychic power) Powdered galangal is sprinkled on the ground to bring good luck and money. Pieces of galangal are carried to attract money. Galangal is burned as an incense to increase psychic powers. The powder is sprinkled under the bed to promote lustful feelings. Heliotrope (wishes, money, healing) Wear heliotrope oil to attract money. Burn heliotrope incense to attract money and make wishes come true. Honeysuckle (money, protection) Wear honeysuckle oil to attract money. Mix honeysuckle oil with a bit of vervain for protection. Burn honeysuckle incense on the night of the new moon to attract money. Lavender Lavender oil can be worn to soothe both the body and mind as well as drawing love. It can be used to protect and purify the home when mixed with sage and burned during the waning moon. Magnolia (fidelity) Wear magnolia oil to keep loved ones faithful. Burn magnolia incense in the bedroom to maintain a faithful relationship. Orange (divination, love, luck, prosperity) Mix dried orange peel, rose petals, and lavender buds to make a love drawing sachet. Anoint forehead with orange oil before doing divination. Mix orange and allspice oil together and wear for good luck. Patchouli (money, lust) Wear patchouli oil to entice passion in the one you love or desire. Pine Pine can be burned to help with breathing problems, clearing the air, and when mixed with eucalyptus to attract money and improve a person's life. Rosemary (love, lust, healing, protection) Burn rosemary and Lavender for protection and healing. Place a sprig of rosemary under your loved one’s pillow so he or she will dream of you. Anoint green candles with rosemary oil to attract love and lust. Sage Sage oil can be used to clear confusion and its leaves can be left under the doormat to keep negativity from the home. During the waning moon, it can be burned to clear confusion and for protection. Star Anise It can be worn to increase psychic powers and the seeds can be scattered during a windy day to bring luck. Sweetgrass Sweetgrass can be burned to call forth spirits and when mixed with lavender can protect the home from harmful spirits. Vervain (protection, purification, youth) Mix vervain and patchouli oil together and wear as a veil of powerful protection. Mix vervain with sage to cleanse and protect your home from negative influences. A drop of vervain oil on a cloth placed inside your bed pillow will keep you feeling young. Vetivert (love, luck, money) Wear a drop of vetivert to attract both love and money. Gamblers rub vetivert oil on their hands before playing cards for good luck. Information Sources A Solitary Pagan